jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Sex Pistols
(British punk rock band) |type = Colony Stand Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |seiyuu = |stats = |note=nowiki*(Range: Same as a bullet)|notealign=right}} |destpower = E |speed = C |range = B |persistence = A |precision = A |potential = B |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Guido Mista, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Sex Pistols is composed of six tiny bullet-like entities (referred to by Mista as "people") living inside a revolver, numbered from 1 to 7, skipping the number 4 (most likely due to Mista's superstitious personality). All of them have teardrop-shaped heads, white eyes with black outlines and small stripes going outward from the center, and extremely small pupils, some of which appear cross-eyed. In later appearances, they are missing the radial lines in their eyes and their pupils are more focused, in order to make them appear more natural. Frequently, Six Bullets will open their mouths, revealing crooked teeth. Their "clothing" consists of shirts with pointed shoulder pads, legging-like tight pants with knee pads, and pointed shoes with toe caps that curve upward. Ironically, they each have four fingers instead of five on each hand. Most media featuring Sex Pistols portray them as being Orange. The PS2 video game adaptation portrays them as being white. Personality Interestingly for Stands, the Pistols all have distinct personalities, and frequently converse with Mista. Each Pistol has a different personality, but they all share a childish and irreverent nature; they are prone to argue, can make inappropriate comments, and will not work if they are not fed. Outside of battle, Mista doesn't actually control the Pistols, who do as they please. *'No.1' is the leader of the group and is typically shot out first. Outside the number on its head, it's usually distinguishable by its joyful demeanor and canthus-like markings on its eyes. When turned against Mista via Chariot Requiem's defensive ability, No.1 becomes violent and curses at him, threatening to "blow his brains out" while rapidly kicking him in the face. *'No.2' appears the most rogue-like, but will often work together with No.1 as a team. The two have interacted a couple of times through some form of greeting. Aesthetically, No.2's eyes have a black bar running between them, giving the appearance of goggles. *'No.3' is vicious and commonly shows a belligerent face, having squinted eyes. He commonly bullies No.5. *The naming order skips to No.5, a timid crybaby who is constantly bullied by No.3, identifiable by the spot in his nose region. He is most often seen on the receiving end of some kind of harassment, which is likely a reflection of Mista's dislike for what could have been his actual number. When other Pistols and/or Mista himself is injured or in danger, No.5 usually stays behind to simply cry until ordered otherwise. Fortunately for Mista, this often leads to No.5 being the last Pistol intact should the others be caught in any danger, making it the one that keeps him alive in many battles. *'No.6' is considered the most fearsome-looking of the group, usually keeping an irate face coupled with a V-shaped marking above its eyes. Unlike No.3, it never displays hostility towards the others, though is nonetheless violent, shown when it angrily, if not excitedly, tells Bucciarati to kill Prosciutto after he nearly kills Mista. *'No.7' is similar to No.1 in appearance, having completely circular eyes. It is also known to take initiative in a similar fashion. Much like No.2, it'll yell out in excitement when riding a bullet, and has at some point imitated a bull rider. In its first appearance, it had three fingers on each hand and shared No.2's black bar between its eyes, which were slightly elliptical. Abilities Sex Pistols are by themselves very weak Stands and rely on the gun bullets they ride to participate in combat. Despite this, they are highly autonomous and have a long range (going as far as bullets can fly). This allows Mista to control the battlefield and gather information from afar thanks to the Pistols being able to spy on their enemies. If need be, the Pistols can make decisions by themselves whenever the opportunity presents itself, often surprising foes as a result. Sex Pistols is unusually resilient and can persist even if Mista is put in a state of near-unconsciousness or even near-death. Should this be the case, the Pistols can continue to help Mista's allies. Bullet Control The Pistols' ability is to literally ride the bullets that Mista fires in order to position themselves over an area (although they can hover around too), and then violently kick the bullets to change their path. Mista's most common use of this is to rebound shots, allowing the sudden redirection of bullets to hit moving targets, strike key areas, or otherwise take his opponents by surprise by using odd and unpredictable angles. If all 6 of Sex Pistols are on a single bullet, they have the power to split said bullet into multiple pieces when they all kick, creating multiple projectiles. However, the Stand is vulnerable to attacks while out and active, but Mista can survive the most brutal harm dealt to the six members of his Stand so long as a single one of them remains unharmed. The Pistols can also block incoming bullets, and on one specific occasion, No.5 has even saved Mista from three fatal shots fired to the head by Prosciutto. Enhanced Reloading Mista normally does not reload his own gun but has Sex Pistols reload it for him. For this, he uses a six-chamber revolver. Mista can use any type of firearm, but a chamber allows the Pistols to reload all at once, as reloading a pistol magazine takes more time. Unlike Hol Horse's Emperor, another gun-related Stand, Sex Pistols has no firearm to work with by default and must always be provided a gun and ammunition, since it is useless for offense otherwise. However, each Pistol is able to fire a bullet without a gun by kicking the bullet's primer. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= 1343918712777.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SexPistolsStand.png|Abilities explanation SexPistolsFirst.PNG|Sex Pistols' first appearance Mista feeding.png|Mista feeding Sex Pistols some Tuscan salami SexPistolsEating.png|Eating Tuscan salami Sale running away.png|Chasing after an runaway Sale SexpistolsSTAND.jpg|Sex Pistols No.1 and 2 ricocheting a bullet Mista shot Sale's first blood.png|Sale's leg get hit by the bullet of No.1 and 2 kicked SexPistols6&7.PNG|No.6 and No.7 riding a bullet... Sale throat injured.png|and kicks it to Sale's throat SP kicking bullet into Sale mouth.png|No.5 ,6 and 7 aimed at the Sale's mouth Sale seeing Pistols.png|All the teammates are approaching Sale 6 Pistols kicking.png|All the members kicking a bullet SexPistolsRelationships.jpg|The relationships within the Stand SP5Crying.png|No.5 crying in response to Mista on the verge of death BucciaratiAmbushesP&P.png|No.6 with Bucciarati, wanting Prosciutto dead SexPistolsBulletsRicochet.png|All of Sex Pistols attacking Ghiaccio N-BIGEatsSP.PNG|No. 2, 3, 6, and 7 consumed by Notorious B.I.G GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands |-| Anime= SexPistolsFirst.png|Sex Pistols first appearance Sex pistols eat.png|Sex Pistols being fed Tuscan salami SP5&3Salami.png|No.3 attempting to steal No.5's piece of salami Sex pistols fight.png|No.3 punches No.5 in the face SP5&3Punch.png|No.5 cries after being punched by No.3 Sex pistols hype.png|No.1 pumps the rest of the Sex Pistols up for their oncoming battle SP2Bullet.png|No.2 rides a bullet Sex pistols celebrate|No.1 and No.2 celebrate after hitting Sale in the leg with a bullet Sex pistols preparing.png|Sex Pistols reloading Mista's pistol Riding_a_bullet.jpg|No.6 and No.7 Riding a bullet 6_and_7.jpg|No.6 and No.7 high-five each other after hitting Sale in the throat Sex pistols final bullet.png|No.5, No.6, and No.7 prepare for their "final" attack Sex pistols kick.png|All of the Sex Pistols kick a bullet towards Sale's face Sex_Pistols.jpg|Sex Pistols celebrating Sale's defeat Sex pistols punch.png|No.3 high-fives No.5 in the face Sex pistols 5 crying.png|No.5 cries after being hit again SexPistolsPass.png|All of Sex Pistols focus on attacking Ghiaccio's weakpoint Shots.png|Sex Pistols trying to think of what caused the revolver to break. Finale 15.png|Sex Pistols warning Bruno Bucciarati Mista Sex Pistols countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes Sex Pistols Stats.png|Sex Pistols' stats Sex pistols ref.png|Sex Pistols key art SexPistolsOP.png|Sex Pistols & Mista in Fighting Gold MistaSPCredits.png|Sex Pistols & Mista in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Novel= JoyDivision.jpg |-| Game= Sexpsitols.jpg|Sex Pistols as seen in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2 Game) SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols' render in All Star Battle SexPistolsHHA.jpg|Sex Pistols breaking a bullet apart in Mista's HHA, ASB JJBAALLSTARS MISTA.jpg|Sex Pistols during Mista's GHA, ASB Mista SexPistols jojoeoh.png|Sex Pistols in Eyes of Heaven SexPistolsDHA.png|Sex Pistols on a bullet, Eyes of Heaven DR Sex Pistols.jpg|Sex Pistols as they appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records Trivia *Sex Pistols was the most portrayed Stand in the series (appearing in 385 panels), beating both Silver Chariot (367 panels) and Star Platinum (351 panels, up to Part 5).JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p.50 *Sex Pistols are the First Sentient Colony stand References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Long Distance Stands